The purpose is to determine the safety and tolerability of single and multiple stereotactic intracerebral injection(s) of escalating doses of G207 virus and its potential benefits in patients with recurrent malignant gliomas. A single injection will beused for all dosing levels except cohort 7, the last cohort, which will receive 7 injections.